Janet Raqs!
by baterista9
Summary: Summary: Cassandra gives Janet a special Mother's Day gift. New and old talents are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**2011 Author's Notes:**

**Copied /pasted from 2003 posting at Gateworld dot net Fan Fiction Archive. Copyright disclaimer at end of chapter. Publishing to**** fan fiction dot net in 2011 to qualify for beta-reader status.**

* * *

><p>GateWorld FanFic Presents<p>

Janet Raqs!

by Gilder McCarroll

Rating: All Ages

Category: Humor, Holiday, Other

Season: Season Six

Featured Character(s): Janet Fraiser

Pairing(s): Other Pairing

Holiday: Other

Summary: Cassandra gives Janet a special Mother's Day gift. New and old talents are revealed.

* * *

><p>Janet Frasier woke slowly, teased by aromas of brewing coffee and fresh baking. "Ahh, Cassie's in the kitchen," she smiled to herself. The teen had discovered new talents in this semester's home-ec class. Janet turned and snuggled back into her pillow, trying to catch the wisps of a dream. Something about Daniel paying a visit. He seemed content with ascended existence and had hinted at pleasant surprises. Cassie's developing maturity definitely qualified!<p>

In a few minutes, Cassie's light rap on the bedroom door roused Janet again. "Happy Mothers' Day, sleepyhead!" Janet's daughter carefully balanced two mugs as she entered; coffee, light and sweet, for her mother and cocoa for herself.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in, Sunshine." Janet smiled, stretched, and sat up against the headboard. "Do I smell blueberry-banana bread?"

"Just out of the oven and cooling." Cassie handed over the red "Mom" mug. "I thought you might like to open your present...well, really, I just can't wait any longer!" The blonde teen grinned and flourished a manila envelope. She settled on the bed, trying not to bounce, but obviously excited.

"Mmm...the coffee's wonderful, thanks. Now what have we here?" Janet set her mug on the bedside table and lifted the envelope's open flap. Inside, she found a flyer announcing "Raqs Sharki in the Rockies, Middle-Eastern Dance Workshop, Saturday, June 15, Denver, Colorado". Highlighted in bright pink was "Featured Instructor: Karen Barbee, Karavan Studios, San Antonio, Texas". A second, enclosed envelope contained a workshop ticket.

Janet was astounded. "Cassie, this is...wonderful! But...how did you know? I haven't told you much about my time in Texas...?"

"I was poking around in the storage closet, and your costume box fell off the shelf! I've never seen so much sparkly, jingly...STUFF!" Cassie grinned. "There were some newsletters and programs mentioning Karen's website, so I checked it out. I emailed Karen because I saw the workshop on her schedule. She got back to me immediately! She's really looking forward to seeing you!"

"But, honey, I haven't taken lessons since I left San Antonio some six years ago. I'm way out of practice." Janet groaned.

"Oh, come on, Mom, you pass "Cycle Ergonomics" with flying colors every year, and you hold your own on off-world missions. Besides, I've seen you dance around the house and at parties, when you think no one's looking. And Karen said she's teaching something you should remember...um, Amway, or Arain...?"

"Amarain? The veil dance?" Janet's eyes sparkled. "It was one of my favorites!"

Cassie snapped her fingers. "That's it, she said to bring a veil. I guess she doesn't mean a wedding veil?" smirked Cassie.

Janet grabbed a toss pillow and threatened to throw it. "No sarcasm, young lady. You're spending too much time with Colonel O'Neill," and she winked. "Dance veils can be part of the costume, but they're also graceful props. I liked Amarain because I could hide behind the veil if I goofed." She looked again at the flyer. "You realize that's Father's Day weekend? We're going with Jonas on Sunday to see Dr. Kieran. There's a luncheon at the VA Nursing Home in Denver."

"Yes, but we were planning to go up Saturday anyway. Sam's reserved a hotel room next to the mall, and I'll drive up with her after mowing her lawn, so we can still have Girls' Afternoon Out."

"Oh, you don't want to go with to laugh at my feeble attempts?" Then it struck her. "How are you affording this, anyway? You didn't raid your college fund, did you?" Her brows arched to her auburn hairline, but her eyes twinkled.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Mom, you know me better! Sam and General Hammond gave me advances on this summer's lawn-care money. I told them you deserved a special gift this year, but I didn't say exactly what. I picked up a couple of new customers, too, so I'll be busy that morning."

"Sounds like you'll be mowing lawns well into October, sweetheart! C'mere and give me a hug!" Janet wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You've made this a very special Mothers' Day. Thank you so much."

Cassie leaned back, saw Janet's misty eyes, and giggled. "Here, Mom, have a Kleenex. That bread should be cool by now. Later, could you show me your costumes and some moves?"

"Yeah, we'll have a 'fashion show' this afternoon. Thanks to you, Sneaky, I have to try on my old unitards anyway!" Janet laughed and threw back the covers. "Last one to the kitchen does the dishes!"

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGMUA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.

Archived on Sepember 28, 2003


	2. Chapter 2

**2011 Author's Notes:**

**Copied /pasted from 2003 posting at Gateworld dot net Fan Fiction Archive. Copyright disclaimer at end of chapter. Publishing to fan fiction ****.net**** in 2011 to qualify for beta-reader status.**

* * *

><p>GateWorld FanFic Presents<br>Janet Raqs-Raqs Sharki in the Rockies  
>by <span>Gilder McCarroll<span>

Rating: All Ages  
>Category: Humor, Other<br>Season: Season Six  
>Featured Character(s): Janet Fraiser<br>Summary: When Janet redeems her Mother's Day gift, old talents and friendship are renewed, a new friend made, and a little arm twisting goes on.  
>Sequel to: Janet Raqs!<p>

Author Notes:

Acknowledgements: Karen Barbee graciously permitted me to use her name and persona. Some events are based on my real-life experience with her Karavan Studio, San Antonio, Texas. Isis and the Star Dancers' Ya'halla Y'all dance weekends in Grapevine, Texas, were also inspirational. Last but not least, Teryl Rothery, who portrays Dr. Frasier on STARGATE SG-1.

Confession: I committed the "Mary Sue" sin by giving a character my maiden name.

* * *

><p>"Wala makan, Amarain..." Amr Diab's recording faded and the last veil swirled. The tall, svelte blonde in front called out, "You're done, ladies! Give yourselves a hand!" The dancers clapped and cheered for themselves and their instructor, Karen Barbee.<p>

Janet Frasier pulled her "Give Belly Dance a Chance" t-shirt over her black unitard and shorts. A voice behind her chuckled, "You've got GREAT taste!" The petite doctor turned to find a matching Karavan Studio shirt on a tall brunette. "I'm Gilder Lewis. When did you study with Karen?"

Accepting the extended hand, Janet replied, "About six years ago, when I lived in San Antonio. I'm Janet Frasier, pleased to meet you. How about you?"

"I danced with the Karavan the last three years, but I moved here from San Antonio two months ago. Can you recommend an instructor in Denver? I haven't found one yet because my new job's kept me busy."

"Sorry, no. I live in Colorado Springs. This is my first class in six years. Besides, Karen's classes were so much fun, I'm spoiled!"

"Exactly!" Gilder grinned. She looked toward the front of the room. "Looks like Karen will be busy for a few." She pointed at the dancers bunched around their instructor. Karen caught the look, waved, and mimed eating. "Come on, let's get our lunches and stake out a table in the vendors' room. We can "window shop" while Karen finishes up. There's LOTS of shiny, spangly stuff in there!"

Fifteen minutes later, Karen gave each former student a quick hug before settling at the table. "It's so GOOD to see you both! Neither of you has lost a single step!"

"You're FAR too kind, Karen," giggled Janet, "but thanks!"

"When you train with the best..." Gilder added, grinning.

Karen laughed, nearly choking on her salad. After catching her breath, she said, "Janet, I was surprised to hear from your daughter. Did she come with you today?"

"No; she's coming up with a friend this afternoon. I adopted Cassie five years ago, just in time for puberty." Karen and Gilder both groaned in sympathy. "But it was a good age for adoption. She's a great kid. She understands my job demands and gets along wonderfully with my adult friends and colleagues. Cassie's being raised by the proverbial village."

"That's great, Janet. Are you still an Air Force doc?" Karen asked.

"Yep, still keeping them healthy and patching them up. It's a good posting, busy but never a dull moment."

Gilder's ears perked. "Wait a minute! You mentioned Colorado Springs. Are you the Dr. Fraiser from Cheyenne Mountain?"

_Uh-oh._ "Yes. Why do you ask?" Janet tensed, wondering what the woman might know...or want to know.

"I think we have a patient in common. I'm the new music therapist at Denver VA Nursing Unit." Gilder pulled a business card from her purse.

_Whew!_ "Oh, yes, Dr. Bertram mentioned you. Sorry, meeting you out of context, I didn't make the connection." Gilder waved off the apology. "You want to consult about Dr. Kieran, right?. We could talk after the luncheon tomorrow, if you'll be there."

Gilder caught Janet's _"not the time nor the place"_ look. "Of course, Doctor."

"No need to be formal, call me Janet," she smiled.

"Thanks," the brunette smiled. "Is Dr. Kieran's friend, Mr. Quinn, coming? I'd like him in our meeting."

"Yes, Jonas will be there, along with my daughter and some other friends from Colorado Springs. Several of my colleagues know Dr. Kieran."

"Good. By the way, Karen and I are the Father's Day entertainment. When I learned she was coming for this workshop, I twisted her arm by long distance." Gilder winked and grinned.

Karen smiled. "Didn't take much twisting, though. We do nursing-home performances in San Antonio. I'm staying until Monday, anyway."

"You'll dance solo, won't you?" asked Janet. Karen nodded. "Cassie will be thrilled. She watched my old videotapes and was amazed by your moves. And some of our friends have never seen Middle-Eastern dance."

"Hmmm...belly-dance virgins, eh?" Gilder asked evilly. "Want to really blow their minds?" She rubbed her hands together in mock glee.

"Watch out, Janet! When Gilder gets that look in her eye, she's got one of her wild ideas." Karen rolled her eyes.

"Not so wild, Karen. You've got to admit, we could use another dancer tomorrow. Your daughter's never seen you perform, Janet?"

Janet shook her head. "Oh, no. Don't even think it! I haven't danced in public in six years!" Burying her head in her hands, Janet peeked through her fingers._ I can just hear Jack O'Neill now...never mind him, Sam would never let me live it down! _

"I was right behind you for "Amarain", remember? You had every move down!" Gilder turned to Karen. "What do you think?"

The blonde shrugged and grinned. "It's up to you, Janet, but I agree, the more the merrier! We're only doing "Amarain" and "Lulu" plus a couple of solos. You remember "Lulu", don't you?

"The finale of every show? How could I forget? But I don't have a costume..." she trailed off weakly as Gilder waved at the booths around the room.

"I'm sure these vendors will be very happy to take your money, Janet. You already have a gorgeous veil and a classic black unitard. You don't need the full rig, just a skirt or a pair of harem pants, a hip scarf, maybe some flashy jewelry."

Janet started to take the idea seriously. "Well, if you two wouldn't mind...and if you'll review "Lulu" with me, so I don't goof up?" _Hope somebody brings a camera...the look on Teal'c's face will be priceless! _

"Good deal!" said Karen. "Are either of you taking the one o'clock workshop?" Both women shook their heads. "I have the boom box in my hotel room. Why don't you two go shopping while I take care of business, then we'll pile in my car and head over there."

"Works for me!" crowed Gilder. "I saw some inexpensive pieces at the corner booth, Janet. And the one in the middle has good robes and caftans."

"Lead on, Mac Duff!" But Janet thought, _Hope I don't end up looking like Nurrti or Hathor...that'll REALLY blow their minds!_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGMUA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**

**Archived on Sepember 28, 2003**


End file.
